Vino
by Double Side
Summary: "Me diga, fratello. Me diga o que você quer.". Veneziano era e sabia como ser sensual e usaria todos os artifícios que conhecia para alcançar o total deleite de seu parceiro. "Vamos, me diga." Italycest/LEMON DUPLO!


_OMG! Meu primeiro lemon de Hetalia (porque o Fin se masturbar não é lemon)! E é com os irmão Itália! E eu nunca havia feito lemon duplo!_

_Vocês fazem ideia de quanto escrever isso foi exaustivo? Sério, quase injetei yaoi na veia para conseguir terminar essa fic ainda hoje - visto que amanhã não vou desgrudar dos livros.. assim espero x.x~_

_Bem, espero que alguém leia isso aqui. É o primeiro Italycest em português aqui no e tem LEMON! DUPLO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!_

**_Notas: os italianos NÃO são gêmeos._**

**_Romano = Sul da Itália = Lovino = irmão mais velho_**

**_Veneziano = Norte da Itália = Feliciano = irmão mais novo_**

* * *

><p><em>Vino<em>

"Você realmente não entende, não é Romano?".

Espanha estava sentado no largo sofá da casa do sul italiano. Seu rosto pendia para a esquerda, sendo apoiado pela mão fechada, e em seus lábios havia um meio sorriso. Os olhos verdes estavam levemente cerrados, entretanto fitava Romano profundamente.

"O que quer dizer, bastardo dos tomates?", Romano franziu o cenho fazendo uma careta enquanto abaixava sutilmente a face, forçando-se a erguer o olhar para que pudesse manter contato visual com o espanhol. O mais velho sorriu largamente, fechando os olhos e suspirando, passando a mão direita sobre as mechas de Lovino. "Logo você..." "_Fratello__Spagna!__Fratello__Romano!_", Itália animadamente voltou da cozinha sacudindo uma garrafa antiga de vinho e três taças, sorrindo alegremente aos mais velhos. Olhou de Romano para Espanha e de Espanha para Romano duas vezes e colocou as taças sobre a mesa de centro, ao lado de uma cesta de frutas. "Bebamos vinho!", balançou a garrafa freneticamente, recebendo ofensas de seu irmão "Quer que isso daí vire vinagre, seu imbecil?". Feliciano pôs-se a pedir desculpas, não derrubando a garrafa ao chão por pouco.

O espanhol riu baixo, atraindo a atenção dos italianos que brigavam para si. Ele mantinha um sorriso enigmático e seu semblante estava sereno. "Vocês realmente se amam, né~?" desviou de uma almofada cinza que lhe fora jogada pelo irmão mais velho, que estava com a face rubra e o cenho franzido "_Stronzo!_Não diga asneiras!". Romano fechou o punho com força, insinuando que bateria em Antônio caso este não se calasse. Feliciano tentou acalmar os ânimos servindo aos dois vinho, porém o espanhol recusou e levantou-se calmamente "Estou indo~!", anunciou, encaminhando-se até a porta. "Mas já, _fratello__Spagna?__"_ o norte italiano soltou num muxoxo, recebendo um olhar irritadiço de Romano e um sorriso de Espanha "A~, Feli~!" apertou as bochechas do mais novo, fazendo-o rir "Você é um fofo, mas tenho coisas a fazer.". Antônio pegou sua jaqueta do porta casacos e vestiu-a, fechando o zíper negro e puxando o capuz por sobre a cabeça, protegendo-se do frio noturno de Molise. _"__Comportarse,__¿si?__"__,_sorriu para Romano como se lhe dissesse algo, e o gesto fez o italiano mais velho corar, olhando emburrado para outro ponto da sala.

"O que ele quis dizer, _fratello?__"_, Feliciano encarou Lovino após perder a silhueta de Antônio de vista. O mais velho pegou uma das taças e sentou-se novamente no sofá, cruzando a perna esquerda sobre a direita, "Eu sei lá! Esse idiota agiu estranho o dia todo!" moveu a mão que segurava a taça em círculos contínuos, fazendo com que o vinho se movesse e exalasse seu agradável aroma. Romano aspirou o odor e degustou a bebida enquanto seu irmão sentava ao seu lado e o imitava.

~※~

Apesar do frio invernal que fazia-se no território de Lovino, a sala de estar estava quente. Os irmãos já terminavam a quarta garrafa de vinho e a embriaguez já era notada nos italianos fazia-se horas.

Lovino estava tonto. Olhava para sua taça, podendo jurar que segurava duas ou três. Virou o conteúdo todo de uma vez, sentindo a queimação do álcool lhe descer a garganta e o sangue subir-lhe à face, tornando-a levemente rubra. Viu Feliciano lhe encher a taça novamente e, embora não desejasse tanto assim o álcool, riu bebendo o vinho rapidamente.

Feliciano estava tão ou mais bêbado que seu irmão. Balbuciava frases soltas tanto em italiano quanto em latim e poucas eram entendidas pelo mais velho. Volta e meia o norte italiano bebia diretamente da garrafa, sendo chamado de porco por Lovino pela ação.

Ambos sentavam ao chão sobre almofadas próximas à lareira acesa e os sapatos estavam espalhados pela sala. O irmão mais novo liga o aparelho de som, procurando aleatoriamente por algo que prestasse nas rádios. "_Dio__Santo,__fratello!_O que este povo tem ouvido?", resmungou ao não encontrar nada que apreciasse, desligando o aparelho, "Vai ver você não curte mais música, _stupido...__"__,_Romano implicou, virando mais uma taça, sentindo a sala rodar ao seu redor logo em seguida. Encheu a taça novamente e voltou-se para Feliciano, que parecia pensar em algo_ "_Mas na casa de _Germania_têm muitas bandas que eu curto, ve~", sorriu fechando os olhos e imitando o irmão, bebendo o vinho de uma só vez, suspirando satisfeito.

_"__Non__ditemi__che__figlio__di__una__cagna!__"__,_Lovino brandou, franzindo o cenho e levantando-se com extrema dificuldade, cambaleando no processo. Olhou para o confuso norte italiano e apontou-lhe o dedo "Por que **raios**você tem que falar daquele bastardo comedor de batatas? Puta que te pariu, Veneziano! É só dar o cu para aquele idiota que se acha no **direito**de falar dele na **minha**casa?", as palavras saíram atropeladas e ríspidas. O cheiro de vinho exalou da boca de Romano e Veneziano inalou descompassadamente. Fitou os olhos verdes de Lovino e repousou a taça vazia na mesa de centro. Sentou-se disciplinadamente até o ponto que sua embriaguez lhe permitia e cruzou as mãos uma sobre a outra. "Quem lhe disse que _Germania_e eu fazemos isso, _fratello?__" _suas feições estavam serenas e sua voz soou calma, porém seu olhar demonstrava certa decepção. "Quem me disse? 'Te foder, Veneziano! Isso já está bem claro!", o sul italiano rangeu os dentes e apertou a taça em sua mão antes de jogá-la com força para dentro da lareira. O contato do álcool com o fogo fez com que labaredas atiçassem-se, quase atingindo Romano.

"Isso não tem graça.", franziu levemente o cenho. Viu Romano passar a mão direita pelo fios castanhos, bagunçando-os "E eu 'tô para palhaçadas, _stronzo?_Não adianta onde, não adianta com quem, você sempre fala daquele viciado em linguiças!" _"__Wurst__" "_Não me importa o nome!", Lovino bateu o pé e Feliciano silenciou-se, deixando que seu irmão brandasse consigo. "Você vem aqui e só fala **nele,**seu idiota!", o sul italiano pegou uma almofada e jogou ao seu irmão, atingindo-lhe o tronco "E **eu,**Feliciano?".

Feliciano encarou seu irmão surpreso. Se Lovino estivesse sóbrio provavelmente o xingaria dos mais chulos palavrões e coraria fortemente, porém o mais velho mantinha-se de pé – ainda que zonzo – olhando intensamente para si. A respiração de Romano estava descompassada pela exaltação de momentos antes e Veneziano sentiu a garganta arder quando seu irmão murmurou novamente "E **eu**?".

O mais novo ergueu-se lentamente e aproximou-se de seu irmão, trocando olhares com ele. "Está sentindo ciúmes de _Germania,__fratello?__"__._A pergunta fora simples e calma, Romano fez uma careta e provavelmente negaria se estivesse sóbrio. Mas não estava.

"Que que 'cê acha?", os olhos verdes fitavam Feliciano intensamente, fazendo-o corar – fato despercebido pelo sul italiano, visto que o álcool também tinha parcela de culpa na coloração da face dos irmãos – "Ele está te roubando de mim..." a voz saiu baixa e chorosa e as maçãs do mais velho também tingiram-se de vermelho ao perceber o que enunciara. Maldito vinho.

Feliciano esboçou um singelo sorriso, aproximou-se mais de seu irmão e segurou-lhe as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos "Não precisa ter ciúmes de _Germania...__"__._Veneziano sentiu Romano estremecer suavemente quando seu hálito afagou sutilmente a pele quente. Lovino apertou fortemente as mãos de Feliciano, fechando os olhos com veemência. O norte italiano apoiou sua testa na de Romano e fechou os olhos, ainda com um sorriso doce adornando seus lábios finos _"__Tu__sei__quella__che__amo,__fratello__"__._

Então... Um sutil encostar de lábios concretizou-se.

A boca de Romano parecia vacilar com o toque, porém não houve resistência por parte do mais velho – o álcool percorrendo seu corpo não o permitia afastar o norte italiano. Percebeu que Feliciano era doce, quente e suave. A pele macia lhe pareceu tentadora e Lovino passou ligeiramente a língua sobre os lábios de Veneziano, que suspirou sofregadamente e entreabriu-os, permitindo que o beijo fosse aprofundado.

O toque ávido entre as línguas fez os irmãos estremecerem e Veneziano arfou, liberando sua mão esquerda e dirigindo-a até as macias madeixas escuras do outro. Puxou Lovino para si, sentindo-o quente. Os corpos roçaram-se timidamente e logo Romano dirigiu sua mão livre até a mecha rebelde de seu irmão, acariciando-a desde o couro cabeludo até a ponta, recebendo um baixo e excitante gemido de Veneziano como resposta ao mesmo tempo em que o beijo cessava. Enrolava o fio pelo dedo indicador e depois o soltava, reiniciando o processo.

Feliciano arfava pesadamente e mantinha seus olhos fechados, com o rosto voltado ligeiramente para baixo, entretanto não impossibilitando Lovino de encará-lo. O semblante do mais novo era encantador: as sobrancelhas levemente curvadas para cima; os lábios finos entreabertos numa respiração quente e descompassada; a pele suavemente rubra... "Romano~" a voz saiu entrecortada e baixa. Feliciano abriu os olhos castanhos com esforço e encarou Lovino. O mais velho o fitava ternamente, porém um resquício de desejo podia ser observado nos olhos verdes. _"__Io__ti__amo,__Romano~__"__,_segurou-se nos ombros do sul italiano e aproximou seu rosto do de Romano, passando a ponta de sua língua sobre os lábios entreabertos do mais velho, que estremeceu.

Romano pareceu recobrar um pouco de sua lucidez e afastou suavemente Veneziano de si antes que este o beijasse novamente, segurando seus punhos firmemente _"__Aspettare,__Veneziano...__" _, o mais novo avançou até o pescoço do sul italiano, passando a distribuir carícias na pele._ "__Siamo__fratellii...__" _a frase saiu rouca e Lovino arfou, cerrando os olhos com força, sentindo o hálito quente de Feliciano afagar-lhe a pele. _"__Io__ti__amo,__Romano~__" _Feliciano repetiu, sentindo, enfim, as mãos de Romano afrouxarem o aperto em seus punhos, permitindo assim que o mais novo brincasse com seu pescoço. Nada mais importava.

As pernas de ambos tremiam e eles deitaram-se sobre as almofadas ao chão.

Veneziano ficou por cima, ainda deliciando-se com o pouco de pele exposta do mais velho. As mãos macias acariciaram a face de Romano, descendo até o colete de lã que o sul italiano usava. Desabotoou a veste sem pressa, deixando à vista a camisa marrom. Lovino ergueu sutilmente o tronco, livrando-se da peça de roupa, jogando-a sobre o sofá e logo deitou-se novamente, tendo os lábios tomados pelo irmão. O gosto de vinho podia ser sentido, porém a delicadeza dos lábios de Veneziano era o que lhe chamava a atenção. E o que lhe entorpecia.

Romano desceu as mãos até a base do blusão branco de Veneziano e puxou-o para cima, deixando-o apenas com uma fina camisa coral de gola alta. Voltou a enrolar a mecha rebelde de Feliciano no dedo e ouviu-o suspirar ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava o tronco para frente, aproximando as faces. Feliciano retirou a camisa de Lovino com esforço enquanto sentia seu irmão lamber sem pudor aquele fio tão especial. Abaixou o rosto e beijou a pele quente, sentindo o mais velho tremer. Beijou-lhe o ombro, desceu pela clavícula e chegou até o mamilo esquerdo, circundando-o com a língua, roubando gemidos baixos de Lovino. Chupou aquele ponto sensível até endurecê-lo, repetindo o processo no mamilo direito. O sul italiano empurrou levemente o mais novo para trás, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre seu colo. Beijou-lhe novamente, brigando com a língua de Veneziano por espaço. Livrou-se da camisa, expondo a pele leitosa de Feliciano para si, imitando o irmão no processo de enrijecer os mamilos.

Os gemidos de ambos eram baixos, tímidos e repletos de desejo.

Lovino desfez-se do _jeans_de Feliciano rapidamente, deitando-o no chão usando apenas meias e roupa íntima. Brincou com o pescoço fino fazendo-o suspirar pesadamente. Veneziano abriu sem pressa o cinto de Romano, descendo o zíper da calça de lavagem escura, porém não retirando a veste. Passou as pernas pela cintura de Lovino, podendo sentir o calor que emanava de seu baixo-ventre. Com esforço, retirou as próprias meias com os pés, acariciando a pele de Lovino por debaixo do tecido da calça com a ponta dos dedos inferiores. Ergueu-se sutilmente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e lambendo a mecha de Lovino, fazendo-o gemer baixo. "Veneziano...".

Veneziano inverteu as posições, ainda com o fio de Romano entre os lábios. Brincava com aquela zona erógena usando a língua e a boca e o mais velho contorcia-se com força, arqueando o tronco para cima, tentando manter contato entre ambos os corpos. O norte italiano desceu o _jeans_de Lovino e livrou-o das meias, voltando a brincar com seus mamilos. Sua mão passava pelo cós da cueca negra perigosamente, porém ele nem descia a mão nem fazia menção de que tiraria aquela peça incômoda. _"__Per__favore,__Veneziano~...!__"_ implorou enquanto sentia a língua quente descer pelo seu tronco e chegar até seu umbigo, brincando com a pele sensível. Os toques continuaram a descer, chegando até a última vestimenta de Lovino. Feliciano recuou com um sorriso malicioso adornando sua face. Os olhos castanhos estavam sutilmente enevoados pela excitação, assim como os de Lovino. Ajoelhou-se à frente do irmão e passou a mão esquerda pelo próprio corpo, brincando com os mamilos e tornando-os rijos novamente, enquanto a mão direita pousava no cós de sua cueca amarela, puxando-a levemente para baixo, deixando à mostra alguns poucos pelos castanhos. "Me diga, _fratello._Me diga o que você quer.". Veneziano era e sabia como ser sensual e usaria todos os artifícios que conhecia para alcançar o total deleite de seu parceiro. "Vamos, me diga." sorriu, descendo a mão direita para dentro de sua veste, pondo-se a masturbar-se. Ao vê-lo, tão impudico a poluir-se, Lovino sentiu uma forte pontada percorrer seu corpo desde a virilha até a nuca, soltando um gemido fraco. Ergueu-se, sentando-se, e puxou o irmão pelos ombros, sussurrando-lhe roucamente _"__Io__ti__voglio.__"__._Tomou-lhe os lábios novamente voltando a deitar-se, com Feliciano ainda sobre si.

Romano retirou a última peça de roupa que cobria Veneziano, livrando a ereção do mais novo. Seu membro pulsava e Feliciano gemeu quando sentiu-se exposto. O sul italiano foi despido com avidez e a veste fora tocada longe, atingindo a lareira e queimando sem o conhecimento dos italianos, que voltavam a se beijar com luxúria.

Feliciano sentou-se no colo de Lovino e um gemido mais alto escapou-lhes dos lábios quando as ereções friccionaram voluptuosamente. Passou a mexer os quadris ora para trás e para frente, ora em círculos, recebendo gemidos cada vez mais altos e prolongados de seu irmão. Fazia questão de que os sexos roçassem com força, entorpecendo a ambos com a sensação.

Lovino fora deitado novamente enquanto Feliciano continuava a se esfregar sem pudor em si. O norte italiano voltou a percorrer o corpo do mais velho, desta vez distribuindo mordidas pela pele leitosa, marcando-a de vermelho. Desceu seu rosto até o membro duro de Romano, observando-o por alguns segundos. A respiração pesada de Veneziano naquele ponto tão sensível fazia-o contorcer-se de prazer, chamando pelo outro _"__Vene~...!__"__._Feliciano beijou com sutileza a glande e Lovino gemeu rouco. Sorriu e voltou a aproximar as faces, encarando os verdes olhos embargados em prazer. "Do que nosso vinho é feito, _fratello?__" _lambeu os próprios lábios, contemplando a face rubra e suada de seu amado irmão, "U-uva..." "Exato.". Esticou o braço esquerdo e tateou a mão sobre a mesa de centro até alcançar a fruteira. Puxou um cacho de uvas vermelhas, entretanto a cesta laranja veio junto, caindo ao chão e espalhando frutas pelo carpete cinza. Feliciano colocou uma uva na boca e aproximou-se de Lovino, beijando-lhe fervorosamente. Brincaram com o fruto até a casca romper, liberando o suco na boca do mais velho, que engoliu com gosto. O norte italiano pegou outra uva, desta vez equilibrando-a na glande de Romano.

Encarava Lovino com desejo, excitando-se mais sempre que mantinham contato visual. _"__Sei__bello,__fratello...__"__,_aproximou novamente sua face do membro em suas mãos, passando com vontade a língua por toda a extensão, tomando cuidado para não derrubar a uva. Lovino gemeu alto, arqueando-se para frente e segurando-se com força nas almofadas sob si. Veneziano riu baixo e de maneira rouca, pondo-se a brincar com o fruto sobre o pênis do mais velho. De uma maneira quase mágica fazia o fruto rolar pela glande, sem cair, tornando aquele ponto sensível cada vez mais úmido. A casca rompeu-se e a fruta fora engolida. Feliciano, então, abocanhou o membro de Romano sem cerimônias, fazendo-o gritar _"__Per__amor__di__Dio,__Feliciano!_" "_Sì,__fratello!__Dire__il__mio__nome!__"__,_o mais novo trocou a boca pela mão, masturbando o sul italiano com vontade "_Dire!__Dire__il__mio__nome,__fratello!__" _circundou a glande com a língua, ainda usando a mão para satisfazê-lo "_Per__favore~__Per__favore,__Feliciano!__FELICIANO~!__" _clamou quando sentiu-se envolto novamente pelos lábios de Veneziano. Revirou os olhos, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, porém esforçando-se para continuar a contemplar a cena deleitosa à sua frente. Pendeu a cabeça para trás, ainda mantendo-se apoiado nos cotovelos, e gemeu alto sem constrangimentos. Sua respiração era descompassada e podia sentir sua pele quente e úmida pelo suor que formava-se.

Lovino ouviu seu irmão emitir um som baixo, abafado e sôfrego e olhou para ele, sentindo-se mais excitado ao notá-lo masturbando-se. "_Sei...__bello,__Feliciano__"__._Levou suas mãos até as madeixas claras do mais novo, acariciando os fios suavemente, sentindo-se fora de si. Entrelaçou os dedos pelo cabelo de Feliciano e empurrou a cabeça dele para baixo, implorando por mais contato. "A~ meu Deus!" Veneziano aumentou a força e intensidade em seus movimentos, podendo sentir Romano latejar em sua boca " _A-aspettare!__" _sentou-se e tentou afastar o irmão de si, sem sucesso. Feliciano voltou a beijar-lhe enquanto o poluía com a mão. Os movimentos em seu sexo eram veementes e sedutores e Lovino não percebeu quando começou a mover-se desesperadamente sob o irmão, chocando seu quadril contra o corpo esguio do norte italiano. A masturbação ganhou um ritmo mais rápido, quase angustiante, e Romano contorceu-se, "An~!", segurou-se nos ombros do mais novo enquanto sentia a ejaculação quente sujar-lhe as coxas e a mão de Veneziano, que respirava tão descompassadamente quanto si.

Feliciano sorriu malicioso enquanto contemplava Lovino tentar retomar o ar aos pulmões. Nunca deixando de masturbá-lo, pô-lo de quatro com cuidado sobre as almofadas, beijando toda a extensão de suas costas ainda inexploradas. Aproveitando-se do sêmen em sua mão, introduziu o dedo indicador em Lovino, que arqueou o tronco e gemeu de dor "Dói, Feliciano~". Seu pescoço foi atacado e lambidas quentes lhe eram dadas pela pela, fazendo-o ofegar. Veneziano já sentia-o duro novamente, então penetrou-o com o segundo dedo, começando sutis movimentos dentro dele. Romano mexia-se com frenesi, tornando os toques de Veneziano mais ardentes. Gemeu alto quando sentiu o terceiro dedo dentro de si. _"__Tu__vuoi?__" _perguntou rouco, lambendo o lóbulo alvo com prazer e esfregando seu pênis na entrada do sul italiano, que gemeu sôfrego _"__Sì~!__"__._Retirou os dedos e friccionou seu sexo pela pele de Romano, que implorava por mais contato ao mover impacientemente os quadris, posicionando a glande de Veneziano em seu ânus.

Veneziano não encontrou dificuldades para penetrar o mais velho, apesar de um gemido de dor escapar os lábios de Lovino. Romano fechou os punhos com força e pressionou sua face contra as almofadas, segurando as lágrimas que ardiam em seus olhos "_Scusa_... já vai passar...". Masturbou-o rapidamente e o sentiu relaxar a musculatura, começando a investir sem pressa sobre ele. A primeira estocada fora lenta, incerta e delicada, entretanto extremamente deleitosa para ambos, que gemeram em uníssono. O mais novo mexia-se cuidadosamente, visando não ferir o sul italiano. Lovino, impaciente como era, chocou seu quadril contra o ventre de Feliciano, forçando uma penetração mais violenta _"__Più__veloce,__stronzo!__"__._O ato fez com que sentissem as pernas cambalearem, porém a ordem fora atendida e logo Feliciano movia-se com frenesi dentro de seu irmão, que gemia intensamente. As estocadas iam fundo e não tardou para que aquele ponto tão sensível fosse encontrado, levando Romano a berrar com toda a força de seus pulmões _"__Per__Dio!__Dio!__FELICIANO!__"_. Veneziano poluía o mais velho com a mesma intensidade que atingia sua próstata, fazendo-o contorcer-se. "E-e-eu... n-ão vou aguentar!".

O corpo do sul italiano tremeu e ele jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na testa do mais novo, gemendo prolongadamente ao atingir seu ápice. As estocadas continuaram até um pouco depois de Veneziano gozar. Feliciano retirou-se de Lovino, que jogara-se nas almofadas, tentando normalizar a quantidade de ar que deveria entrar em seus pulmões. Seus olhos verdes estavam fechados e ele descansava o braço direto sobre a testa. "Lovi~!". Olhou para o mais novo, sentindo-se novamente excitado ao vê-lo masturbar-se enquanto penetrava os dedos da mão esquerda em seu orifício. Os olhos castanhos e os verdes fitaram-se com lascívia e Feliciano proferiu _"__Ho__bisogno,__fratello.__Ho__bisogno__di__te__dentro__di__me!__"__,_o mais velho lambeu os lábios e sentou-se, puxando Feliciano para o seu colo e beijando-o com volúpia.

Romano deitou-o sobre as almofadas e mordicou-lhe o tronco, sentindo-o arfar sob si. Imitando o senso de humor do mais novo, lambeu o lóbulo de Veneziano, perguntando-lhe sedutoramente "Qual a melhor maneira de degustar vinho?" "Bebericando..." "Bingo!". Alcançou a garrafa à sua frente e despejou um pouco do vinho sobre a barriga de Feliciano, manchando o carpete sob eles. O vinho – já frio – era desagradável sobre a pele quente do norte italiano, fazendo seu corpo enrijecer. Lovino desceu o rosto, deliciando-se com o gosto do álcool misturando-se ao de seu irmão, _"__Delizioso__!__"__._O sul italiano sorveu todo o líquido rubro e certificou-se de retribuir o carinho que o mais novo fizera em seu sexo, sugando-o com força. _"__Oh,__Dio!__Lovi~!__"__._ Preparou-o com cuidado e logo sentiu sua boca sendo preenchida com a essência de Feliciano.

Lovino sentou-se novamente e colocou Veneziano sobre seu colo. Feliciano passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Romano, apertando-o contra si e fazendo os sexos se roçarem novamente. Lovino percorreu as costas do norte italiano com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita o masturbava rapidamente. _"__Oh~__Lovi~!__" _chamou, mexendo perigosamente o quadril sobre o colo do mais velho. Lambeu o lóbulo do sul italiano e lhe sussurrou, sentando-se sobre o membro rijo _"__Ti__voglio!__"__._

O mais novo apoiou-se nos ombros de Romano, que o segurava pelos quadris, e desceu seu corpo sobre o pênis do irmão, soltando um gemido totalmente prazeroso ao senti-lo totalmente dentro de si. Lovino não esperou que o outro acostumasse-se com o volume em seu ânus, pondo-se a estocá-lo com força. Veneziano gemia alto, ajudando o mais velho com as penetrações, erguendo o quadril até Romano sair quase que completamente de si para depois sentar-se com força e velocidade sobre o sexo pulsante. _"__Veloce,__fratello!__Per__favore,__pìu__veloce!__" _ele gemia e sentia que o ar ao seu redor não era suficiente, abrindo a boca tentando respirar. Romano atendia o pedido com prazer, forçando Feliciano para baixo com força, atingindo-lhe a próstata sem descanso. _"__Por__Dio,__Feliciano!__Si__è__così__caldo~__" "__Oh~__Lovi!__Lovi,__Lovi,__Lovi~!__" "__Si!__Dire__il__mio__nome,__Feliciano!__"__._Sentiu o mais novo contorcer-se e a respiração mudar o compasso, sabia que ele estava perto "E-eu v-v-ou~!" _"__Sì...__Godere!__"__._Como que atendendo seu irmão, Feliciano gritou, despejando sua essência na mão de Romano ao mesmo tempo em que este gozava em seu interior. Os irmão deitaram-se um ao lado do outro, fitando o teto enquanto normalizavam a respiração.

Lovino puxou Feliciano para perto de si, abraçando-o ternamente.

_"__Io__te__amo,__Feliciano.__" "__Io__te__amo,__Lovi~!__"__,_o mais novo sorriu e acomodou-se no abraço de seu irmão. Sentiram os olhos pesarem e não tardaram a dormir.

~※~

Espanha, França, Alemanha, Prússia e os irmãos italianos reuniam-se para o almoço de domingo. O norte italiano reclamava da ausência de Japão, porém Francis lhe garantira que ele estava ocupado demais, tendo "aulas de inglês" com Arthur.

Tudo parecia agir como sempre, entretanto o francês e o espanhol percebiam os toques "inocentes" que os irmãos trocavam, seja na hora de cortar a lasanha, seja o roçar das pernas por sob a mesa. Eles se entreolhavam e sorriam, sendo os únicos a entenderem o que se passava no recinto. Prússia, narcisista como só ele, contava as piadas mais idiotas e chulas que poderiam existir, sendo sempre censurado pelo irmão mais novo, que corava fortemente e desviava o olhar enquanto tentava esconder o rosto com as mãos.

O almoço decorreu tranquilamente e os seis puseram-se a beber para descontrair.

"...então o Ludwig encontrou a barata de plástico na cama dele e correu feito cego em tiroteio até o meu quarto, _ksesesese!__"__. _Gargalhadas ecoaram pela sala e o alemão franziu o cenho, extremamente constrangido. "_Bruder!__"__,_interveio outra história desnecessária sobre sua infância. O prussiano ignorou, porém um pedido mais alto de Alemanha o fez calar-se. Com o clima pesado que fez-se presente entre todos, Veneziano anunciou que haveria sorvete de sobremesa e Gilbert propôs ajuda, seguindo o mais novo até a cozinha.

Romano fez uma careta para Ludwig e este, arrependido de ter elevado a voz ao prussiano, encolheu-se, passando o mão direita sobre a testa, sentindo-se tenso. Olhou de soslaio para Prússia, que ria alegremente com Feliciano, provavelmente lhe contando outra piada suja – que o italiano nunca entenderia. Gilbert retribuiu o olhar e sorriu largamente, acenando ao irmão, que retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso simples e aliviado. Novamente Antônio e Francis entreolharam-se, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Você realmente não entende, não é Alemanha?".

* * *

><p><em>Não, eu não curto GerPru, mas achei conveniente fazer a piada no fim da fic :P<em>

_Sim, França e Espanha são um casal. E sim, eu gosto._

_Se alguém estranhou o Itália tão safadjinho, lembrem-se: os italianos estão em terceiro lugar da lista de melhores amantes. Primeiro vem os espanhóis e depois vem (pasmem!) os brasileiros, então achei normal explorar este lado pervo deles._

_A, sim. Eu tenho uma queda pelo Romano e eu acho que dos entre ele e o Veneziano, o Lovino é o mais uke fofo que existe :P_

_Espero que tenham gostado :D Abraços_

_p.s: traduções via Google Translate. Ou seja: nem um pouco confiáveis._


End file.
